[unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this Training Program is to develop well-trained environmental pathologists, who have a broad and comprehensive understanding of major human diseases and who are expert in the techniques and strategies that can disclose mechanisms by which environmental pollutants perturb cellular processes to cause disease. The Program focuses on cancer, its etiology and pathogenesis, cytotoxicity and neurodegenerative diseases because this group of diseases and the processes by which they develop continue to be major problem facing environmental risk assessors and are strengths of the faculty of this Program. The Program draws its faculty from the Department of Pathology at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC), from other departments at UNC and from various federal, industrial and independent research laboratories in Research Triangle Park. The Program offers the Ph.D. degree in molecular pathology and postdoctoral training in research. It also participates in a research program for minority undergraduates. [unreadable] [unreadable] Predoctoral candidates must have completed a B.S./B.A. or M.S. degree in a relevant scientific discipline of biological science or chemistry, or hold an M.D. or DVM degree. Applicants are evaluated based on their undergraduate academic record, GRE test scores, letters of recommendation, and interview. A faculty committee reviews candidates and makes nominations to the Graduate School for formal offers of admission and for traineeships. Applicants for postdoctoral training are evaluated based on their previous academic/research records and their perceived scientific potential for future development. Postdoctoral candidates are selected by a Program Committee. Minority candidates are actively sought for predoctoral and postdoctoral training, and for the undergraduate research program. The Program has an established record in the training of minority scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training facilities of the faculty consist of more than 40,000 square feet of active research laboratories performing state-of-science research on various aspects of environmental carcinogenesis/ mutagenesis and neuropathology. The Program is centered in a comprehensive human pathology department with active training programs in human and experimental pathology, highly regarded research programs on molecular and cellular pathology, and modern diagnostic services. Faculty members also participate on various risk assessment panels. Excellent facilities, outstanding faculty and research projects characterize this Training Program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]